1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus for generating an X-ray image by passing X-rays through an object and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are non-invasive diagnostic apparatuses for acquiring an image of the internal structure of an object by irradiating the object with X-rays and detecting X-rays having passed through the object.
In general, X-ray imaging apparatuses, which include an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, are fixed in a certain space, and thus, to perform X-ray imaging, it is necessary for a patient to move to an inspection room where an X-ray imaging apparatus is installed and adjust his or her body to a position corresponding to the X-ray imaging apparatus.
However, it is difficult to perform X-ray imaging using a general X-ray imaging apparatus for patients who have problems walking, and thus, mobile X-ray imaging apparatuses capable of performing X-ray imaging in many places have been developed.
Mobile X-ray imaging apparatuses use X-ray sources installed at a movable main body and portable X-ray detectors, and thus can directly perform X-ray imaging of patients who have problems walking.
However, in a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus, both an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are freely movable in 3D space, and thus it is difficult to identify relative positions thereof and to align the relative positions with respect to each other.